Pourquoi choisir
by hgri
Summary: 2 Isabella, 1 Edward et une clé...
1. Chapter 1

**Pourquoi choisir ? Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre.**

Ça y est… je suis dans l'avion…20h d'avion, de Cluj (Roumanie) à Port Angeles (USA). Je me demande pourquoi…pourquoi ai-je accepté de surveiller les vampires de l'état de Washington ? Peut-être parce que je suis stupide, ou juste que je veux protéger ceux que j'aime.

Dans quelques minutes je serais à terre, ma « nouvelle famille » doit m'attendre dans l'aéroport, ils habitent Forks, une petite bourgade pluvieuse, c'est ce que j'aime, la pluie. Je récupère mon sac et cherche Charly Swann, c'est lui qui m'accueil. Je le repère facilement, il est le chef de la police. J'arrive vers lui et je remarque qu'il est accompagné, par une jeune fille aux cheveux court et brun. Ils s'avancent vers moi et je prends la parole :

-Bonjour, Charly Swann je présume, Isabella Drac, mais dite plutôt Bella.

Il n'a pas l'air de trop savoir quoi dire.

-Euh, oui bonjour…je te présente ma fille, Isabella.

C'était donc ça…

-EH bien, enchanté !

Elle semble très timide.

-euh bonjour…elle rougit violemment, on va être ensemble au lycée…

J'essaye de lui donner confiance en souriant mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'aider

-se sera sympa !

Nous prenons la voiture (de police) de Charly, et nous rendons chez eux. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais j'apprends qu'Isabella (qu'il faut que j'appelle Isa) vient d'arriver aussi. Une fois chez eux je m'installe et me prépare pour le lycée le lendemain.

Le lycée de Forks est petit et vieux mais il me plait, je ne suis jamais allé au lycée, chez moi, je prenais des cours à domicile. Je me rends à l'accueil, là on me donne un plan et un emploi du temps. Mon premier cours est l'espagnol, je mis rend avec Isa. En arrivant un garçon nous saute presque dessus :

-Hey ! Salut, moi c'est Éric ! Vous devez être Isabella et Isabella ?

Il nous sourit de toutes ses dents et Isa pique un far, Éric est grand, mince, asiatique et a d'épais cheveux noirs. Il semble très sympathique. Tous les élèves se sont regroupés, ils ne doivent pas souvent avoir de nouveaux élèves.

-Ouais, mais appelle moi Bella !

-Et moi, Isa…

-Vous venez d'où ?

Pour une fois Isa répond avant moi :

-Phoenix, en Arizona.

Éric semble très intéressé :

\- Il ne pleut pas beaucoup-la-bas, non ?

-non quelque fois par ans seulement.

-Et toi Bella ?

-Je viens de Roumanie, et nous c'est plutôt pluvieux aussi.

Nous discutons encore quelque minute de la météo et le cours commence. Une fille Jessica, s'assoie à côté de moi en espagnol et en math. C'est avec elle est Isa que je me rends à la cafétéria. Jess était frêle, largement plus petite que mon mètre soixante-trois, mais sa masse de boucles brunes compensait notre différence de taille. Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondée, et elle m'introduisit auprès de quelques-unes de ses amies. Et je retrouvais Éric, nous discutions quand je remarquer ce que j'étais venu « chercher ».

Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du milieu de la longue pièce où je me trouvais. Ils étaient cinq. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau – intact – devant eux. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne me guignaient pas, et il me fut aisé de les observer sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout cela qui attira – et retint – mon attention.

L'un des trois garçons, celui aux cheveux noirs, était massif. Le deuxième, blond, était plus grand, plus élancé, mais pas moins musclé. Le dernier, moins musclé, et aux cheveux brun roux semblé plus jeune.

Les filles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Une grande blonde, magnifique, et une petite, mince à l'extrême, fine, rappelait un lutin. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.

Je sus de suite qu'ils étaient des vampires, ils ne le cachés même pas. Tous les signes étaient là : une peau très blanche, des yeux sombres, des cernes et le regard absent. Il fallait que je sache leurs noms. Je coupais donc Jess et lui demandé, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait, Isa regardé fixement le garçon qui paraissez le plus jeune, et avait un sourire béat. Elle buvée les paroles de Jess, qui était ravi d'avoir un auditoire aussi attentif. J'appris qu'ils s'appelaient : Edward et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Celle qui est partie, c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

Sa me compliqué un peu la tache Carlisle Cullen le « père » risqué de me reconnaitre…mais tant que je ne le croisais pas ça aller. J'apprenais qu'ils étaient arrivés i ans, d'Alaska. C'est pour ça que je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là, sinon je ne serais pas venu au lycée. Mon déguisement était parfais ils ne se douteraient probablement jamais de qui j'étais. Je réfléchissais quand le plus jeune des Cullen me regarda dans les yeux avec une franche curiosité. Je me détournais, aurait-il pu me reconnaitre ? Comment ? Peut-être avait-il vu un de mes portraits. La voix de Jess me sorti de mes pensées :

-Edward Cullen, il est magnifique…mais apparemment aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui !

Sa voix était pleine de rancœur, et je vis à la tête d'Isa quelle abandonné déjà la partie. Les Cullen partirent peu de temps après, sans avoir toucher leurs repas.

merci d'avoir lu ce début de fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : un après-midi mouvementé**

 **Deuxième chapitre de la fic, où vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Bella.**

 **N'giie : merci ça me fait très plaisir que tu ais aimer. Toutes les réponses à tes questions viendront au fur et à mesures !**

 **Mackensy : merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, j'essayerai de mettre plus de détaille, et d'être plus « clair ». Pour le choix de mettre deux Isabella dans la même histoire, effectivement ça me sera utile pour la suite. Il est vrai que dans ma tête la différence était claire. Pour tes autres questions cela viendra avec le temps.**

Après le déjeuner je me rends en cours de Biologie, c'est l'une des matières que j'aime le moins et je n'ai pas Jessica pour bavarder, j'aime beaucoup Jess, elle est toujours prête à m'aider. J'entrais dans la salle et me chercher une place, elles étaient toutes occupés sauf…celle à côté d'Edward Cullen ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me remarque, maintenant c'est foutu !

J'allais me présenter au prof, mais quand je passais devant lui, Edward se raidit sur son tabouret et son visage exprima… de la colère ?!

Après avoir rempli ma fiche le prof m'envoie à la seule place restante. Je mis rends en faisant profil bas. Toute la classe me dévisage, mais mon nouveau voisin se place le plus loin possible de moi. Cette attitude me dérange, j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'admire ou qu'on me craigne, mais pas qu'on agisse…ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, et je ne pense pas qu'il m'a reconnu, mais alors pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Il semblait plutôt sympa à la cafétéria. Maintenant il est crispé, les poings serrés, et me regarde « méchamment ». Quand la sonnerie retentit, il saute de son tabouret et sort en trombe.

En partant moi aussi (mais plus doucement), je rencontre un garçon : Mike. Nous sommes ensemble en cours de gym, nous nous dirigeons donc tous les deux vers le gymnase. Il est grand, blond, les yeux bleu et la peau pâle (comme tous les gens qui vive ici) Il est bavard, j'apprends que c'est parents tienne le magasin de sport, qu'il a un frère et qu'il adore surfé. C'est le prof qui finit par l'envoyer au vestiaire. Au programme : Volley. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce sport, on me demande donc simplement de regardé pour ce premier cours. Il faudra que je fasse attention quand je jouerais, les vampires ont plus de force que les humains. D'autant plus que la force augmente avec l'Age, à 204 ans, une balle envoyé avec ma force peut exploser un mur.

Une fois le cours fini je me rends à l'accueil pour rendre ma fiche de présence. Avant même de rentré je sentis l'odeur d'Edward. J'hésiter à entrer…mais avant que je me décide, il sortit en me jetant un regard plein de haine et parti à toute vitesse. Je rendis ma feuille et rentré chez Charly. La route me permis de réfléchir un peu. Que lui avais-je donc fait ? Pour l'instant rien. Peut-être ma famille ? Non sinon, ils m'auraient (les 4 Cullen) probablement attaqué.

/PDV Isa\

J'étais rentrais avec Bella, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas de voiture cela n'est pas évident pour elle. Pendant tout le trajet elle resta silencieuse et pensive. Quelque chose la tracassait. Moi aussi je me posais des questions, pourquoi mon père, un solitaire endurci, avait-il décidait de prendre une étudiante chez lui ? Je devais lui posais la question. En rentrant Bella montât directement dans sa chambre, je profité donc d'être avec mon père pour lui poser mes questions.

-Papa, pourquoi à tu décider de prendre une étudiante chez toi ?

Je vis que la question l'embarrassé, en même temps presque toutes les questions l'embarrasser

-eh bien…enfaite, ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de…compagnie. Tu comprends votre absence à toi et ta mère…me …pèse.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as choisi, elle ?

-à cause de son nom, je…je me suis dit que ce serais plus…simple…

-oui mais on est très différente !

-je sais mais…je ne voulais pas te remplacer…juste avoir quelqu'un…avec qui discuté. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne te ressemble pas.

Ça il pouvait le dire ! À part la taille nous n'avions rien en commun. J'étais brune aux cheveux court, elle était blonde avec de longue boucle. J'avais les yeux bruns, elle avait les yeux bleus. J'étais bronzé et elle toute pâle. Elle était rebelle et bavarde, alors que moi j'étais timide et peu loquace.

Malgré nos différences je pensais que nous allions bien nous entendre.

/PDV Bella\

*ellipse*

Les jours suivant furent mieux, Edward était absent. Cela m'éviter des problèmes inutile. J'avais expliqué à mon père le « problème Cullen », il avait donc appelé Carlisle, celui-ci avait naturellement accepte de nous aider, il garderait le secret.

Le seul problème avait était jouer au volley. Je devais toujours me retenir de courir, de frappé, et de sauter comme un vampire.

Je crois aussi que Mike me fit une sorte de « cour », du moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant. En biologie je me retrouver seule pendant cette semaine, j'étais contente mais en même temps j'aurais bien voulu parlé avec Edward. Ses yeux était resté (et je ne sais pourquoi) dans ma tête, ils étaient spéciaux, même ternis par la faim, il gardé une couleur doré.

À la fin des cours je rentrais chez Charly, et passé faire des courses, afin de préparer les repas. J'ai appris à mes dépend que Charly et Isa n'étaient pas des toques… il me semble même qu'ils apprécient ma cuisine, c'est étrange…dans les contes se sont les humains qui font le « diné » pour les vampires (l'humour vampirique…est à varié). Chez les Swann, les repas avait une ambiance…spécial, généralement personne ne parlais, a part Charly qui de temps à autre posé des questions sur le lycée ou ma vie en Roumanie.

Cette semaine-là Mike décida d'organisé une expédition a « la Push », c'était la plage de la réserve indienne. J'avais eu du mal à convaincre Isa de m'accompagner, mais j'avais tout de même réussi. Elle pouvait être têtue quand elle voulait !

Le mardi de la semaine qui suivi, la neige se mit à tomber. Tous les lycéens semblé trouvaient ça génial…mais Isa ne semblais pas apprécier. Enfaite c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige, mais elle détester le froid. Pour moi c'était d'une banalité… j'habitais dans les Montagnes (les Carpates) où il y a de la neige plus de la moitié de l'année. L'avantage de la neige c'est que l'on peut faire des batailles (j'aime bien « joué » à la guerre), mais je n'y prenais pas part de peur de blesser quelqu'un. Je me rendais donc à la cafétéria avec Angela (une de mais nouvelles amies). Nous discutions quand je les vis (enfin senti plutôt). Les Cullen. Mais son odeur à lui (sucré et épicé) était plus forte que les autres : Edward ! Il était la riant et couvert de neige. J'avais biologie après, je me demandais si j'allais sécher, ou l'affronter. Je fus tiré de mes débats interne par Jessica, qui était arrivé entre temps :

-Edward Cullen te mate ! Chuchota celle-ci.

-arrête de le regardais ! M'exclamais je tout bas

Je n'eus pas à le dire deux fois puisque Mike arriva, dès qu'il arrivé Jess faisait tout pour accaparé son attention. Ils voulaient faire une bataille géante sur le parking.

Après avoir mangé et refusé l'invitation à la bataille, je me dirigé vers le cours de Bio. Carlisle avait dû lui dire quelque chose à mon sujet pour qu'il revienne, il fallait que je découvre quoi. Une fois arrivé dans la salle je m'assoie, mais la place voisine est vide. Serait-il venu juste pour les autres cours ? À peine une minute plus tard il arrive et s'assoie à côté de moi, il parait calme et détendu.

-bonjour.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle. Il me souriait même.

-je me nomme Edward Cullen, tu dois être Isabella Drac si je ne m'abuse ?

Si je ne savais pas que c'était un vampire je l'aurais pris pour un fou, on ne parle plus comme ça depuis longtemps ! Je m'efforcer de trier mes pensée et fini par réussir à articuler :

-d'où…d'où connais tu mon non ?

Il fallait que je sache si c'était Carlisle ou non qui lui avait dit.

-le prof ta présenter la semaine dernière, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je restais muette et laisser le cours commencé.

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Dites-moi si quelque chose ne vas pas ou au contraire ce qui est bien, j'aime avoir votre avis. Désolé pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes oublié.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 : questions

L'exercice de Bio aujourd'hui consistais à ranger des lamelles de mitose d'oignon, je savais déjà le faire, cela risquais d'être quelque peu « ennuyeux », puis je me rappeler que j'avais mon voisin cette semaine.

-Isabella, tu veux commencer ?

Edward me dévisageais, j'étais dans mes pensées depuis…un certain temps.

\- appelle-moi Bella, s'il te plait. Et oui je veux bien commencé.

Nous faisons l'exercice en silence et finissons les premiers. Le silence règne toujours entre nous, puis il décide d'essayer de lancer une discussion :

-dommage pour la neige, hein ?

Je décidé d'être honnête.

-Pas vraiment, du moins à mon avis.

-tu n'aime pas le froid ?

-si, mais ça, ça ne ressemblais pas vraiment à de la neige.

-même avec de la neige comme ça, on peut faire des bonhommes de neige et des batailles, c'est sympa ! Mais c'est vrai que cette neige n'était pas très…belle ?

Je laisser échapper un petit rire.

-c'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas les batailles (ceci est un mensonge), et il n'y avait pas assez de neige pour faire un bonhomme de neige.

Il continu à me fixer comme si…il…aller me dévorer ! Je connaissais ce regard c'est celui que je fais quand je m'amuse avec la nourriture ! Il commence à me faire peur, mon père avait dit que les Cullen étaient inoffensifs…mais là j'ai un doute. Maintenant je le fixe aussi, mais au bout de quelques secondes il détourne les yeux, et reprend la parole :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu à Forks ?

Il n'y avait pas de suspicion dans sa voix mais je devais faire attention. Je déteste mentir je décide donc de poser une question pour éviter de répondre.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Il sembla quelque peu frustré et vexé que je ne réponde pas, je savais qu'il allait revenir à la charge.

-je veux simplement…te…connaitre. C'est mots semblais lui arraché la gorge. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je savais qu'il ne se satisferait pas de ça, je décidais de présenté la réalité sous un angle…différent.

-Eh bien…mon père avait besoin que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de ses affaires dans l'état de Washington. Cela devait être ma sœur ou moi et je sais quelle n'aurait pas aimé partir…donc je suis venu.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas être ici ?

-pour l'instant…c'est supportable.

-donc tu et venu pour éviter à ta sœur d'être Malheureuse, mais maintenant c'est toi qu'il l'est. Conclut-il.

Je grognais, j'essaye de ne pas tirer ce genre de conclusion pessimiste, et lui il me les donne comme on rend la monnaie à la boulangerie.

-c'est mieux ainsi.

-mais c'est injuste.

Il semblait triste et énervé à la fois…je ne compris pas pourquoi. Mais je continuais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué :

-on ne te la jamais dit ? La vie est injuste.

-oui, répondit-il sèchement.

-inutile donc de se lamenter.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Puis au bout de quelque minute, il eut de nouveau se petit sourire que j'aime tant…quoi ?! Mais qu'es que je dis ! Il eut un sourire simplement, bien qu'il soit très craquant avec cette tête là… je ne peux pas me permettre de penser ça !

-je t'agace ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Une fois de plus je choisissais la franchise :

-non, c'est plutôt moi qui m'agace !

Il m'adressa un grand sourire, finalement on s'entendrait peut-être bien. Le cours se finit sur cette phrase. Sur le chemin du gymnase Mike ne cessa pas de se plaindre sur le fait que les lamelles de Bio se ressembler toutes. Le cours de sport finis d'apaiser les tensions que je contenais depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward.

Lorsque j'ouvre mes rideaux le lendemain, une fine couche de neige recouvre les alentours. Le spectacle est magnifique ! Mais malheureusement il y a aussi du verglas…il faudra que je fasse attention en allant au lycée.

Ce matin commence très bien, Isa me demande de l'amener au lycée, elle a peur du verglas. Je l'attends…et espéré qu'elle se dépêche ! Je vais paraitre stupide mais j'étais pressé d'aller au lycée, pas pour les cours, pas pour mes « amis », mais pour voir Edward Cullen.

Sur le trajet j'avais le loisir de réfléchir étant donné le mutisme d'Isa. Je pensais a l'attitude des garçons de Forks, je n'y avais pas encore trop réfléchi, en Roumanie tous les garçons me porter un certain intérêt et ici aussi, je récapitulé ce qui m'avait semblé les plus assidu à me faire la cour : Mike, mon chien de poche Éric, le jaloux et Tyler l'enfant. Et étrangement j'espérais qu'Edward me fasse aussi la cour…j'étais vraiment idiote ! Mais j'avais remarquée qu'il ne cessé de me jeter de bref coup d'œil des qu'il le pouvait…ou peut-être était-ce des idées que je me faisais…

Je descendais de la voiture, celle d'Isa, il faut que je m'en achète une ! J'en ai vus une qui me semble bien au garage de Forks. Je pars directement vers mes cours pressé de trouver Jessica, pour lui parlait de l'impression que j'ai par rapport aux garçons. Mais la une chose étrange se passa.

Au moment où je passais devant Edward, il se mit à courir à une allure vampirique. Ma première réaction fut : mais il est CON ! Il voulait que tout le monde connaisse notre existence ou quoi ?! Puis je vis pourquoi il avait fait ça, Isa ! Elle avait failli se faire écraser par un chauffard. Ma deuxième réaction a était : mon dieu ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Mais je me ressaisissais je devais y aller à vitesse humaine.

Arriver sur place, on me demande d'amener Isa à l'hôpital. La voiture ne l'avait pas touché et le conducteur avait pris la fuite.

Dans la voiture Isa se mit a parlé en bégayent :

-tu as vu…Edward…il a…il est…comment es…

\- calme-toi Isa, dis-je doucement. Il ta juste tirer en arrière pour ne pas que tu sois percuté par la voiture.

-Mais…

-quoi ?!

Je l'ai coupé sèchement, j'espérais quelle n'est rien vu.

-je suis sûr que tu l'as vu ! Edward, il était de l'autre côté du parking ! Et le saut qu'il a fait avec moi dans les bras !

Je restée muette un moment, merde ! Elle l'avait vu ! Au bout de quelque minute je décrétais :

-tu dois être sous le choc.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

 **Merci d'avoir lu se nouveau chapitre ! Et s'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous pensez ! Laisser une review !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Après avoir ramené Isa chez Charly, je retournais en cours. Je répondais a toutes les questions sur la santé d'Isa, et avait des centaines de choses à lui transmettre, messages, cours etc.… je me rendais en cours de Bio. En entrant Edward me fixa jusqu'à ce que je m'assois il continua…je décidais donc de briser le silence :

-tu n'as rien ?

J'avais dit cela avec un véritable intérêt, mais il me regarda d'abord comme si je lui avais parlé dans une autre langue, et ensuite comme si je lui avais posé une question embarrassante. C'est donc en murmurent qu'il répondit :

-bien.

S'il avait pu, je suis sûr qu'il aurait rougis. Il ne dit rien du reste du cours et moi non plus. Quand la sonnerie résonna, il partit aussi vite que le premier jour. Je devais vraiment l'avoir contrarié. Pourtant je n'avais rien dit de vexant…

En rentrant chez Charly, je transmettais tous a Isa et préparer le diner. Mais trop perturbé par Edward je me couchais sans manger. Et pour la première fois je rêvais de lui. Dans mon rêve, que je faisais désormais presque chaque nuit, je voyais le visage d'Edward dans la pénombre. Mais sur son visage coulait des larmes et j'avais beau parlais il ne semblait pas m'entendre.

Pendant plus d'un mois je fis ce rêve, et pendant plus d'un mois il ne m'adressa pas la parole. Mais en voyant qu'il ne me parlait plus, Tyler, Mike et Éric se livrais une « guerre », sur tous ce qui me concerné : qui mangera à côté de moi, qui portera mon sac, qui m'aidera en cours, et même qui me diras bonjour en premier ! Une chose continuai a m'inquiétais : Isa. Elle se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé…

Un jour ou je la ramener dans ma voiture, j'avais était l'acheter la veille Isa avait donc voulu l'essayer. Ce jour-là elle me demanda de lui dire la vérité. J'étais coincé…pendant ce mois nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées et nous nous étions fait le serment de toujours être honnête l'une envers l'autre. Je décidais donc de lui expliquer à la maison. Pour lui révéler la vérité il fallait que je la protège des vampires, je lui mettais donc un « bouclier » (en réalité une pierre imprégné de mon pouvoir : je repousse tous ce qui vient des vampires) et protéger la maison aussi (pour Charly). Nous nous étions assis dans la cuisine, je pris une grande inspiration :

-Bon Isa…ce que je vais te révéler doit rester secret… tu comprends, c'est très très TRES important !

-ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui se passe…

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, comment aurais t'elle put devinais !

-quelles sont tes théories ?

-je…ne ris pas ! Je pense que les Cullen sont… sont des vampires…

Je rester muette pendant une minute puis repris :

-c'est tout ?

Isa rit, et je me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma question, bien sur que pour elle c'était tout. Je reprenais donc la parole pour être plus clair :

-je veux dire que tu n'as pas remarqué d'autres vampires à Forks ?...

-Euh non…pourquoi ? Il y en a d'autres ? Tu ne me prends pas pour une dingue ?

-alors, non t'es pas dingue, oui il y en en a d'autres et il faut que je t'avoue que moi aussi je…

J'eus n'eus pas besoin de finir, dans c'est yeux je vis quelle compris.

-tu n'as pas peur ?

-non je sais que tu ne me feras rien…par contre les Cullen…

\- ils sont inoffensifs…il faudra leurs dire qu'on a compris qui ils sont…je protège ton esprit, et la maison aucun vampire ne peut donc te faire du mal, à toi, ou a Charly.

-je…j'ai comme même une question…

Je vois qu'elle a peur, je crois savoir quel est sa question…

-je suppose que tu veux savoir de quoi on se nourrit ? Elle acquiesce. Eh bien les Cullen se nourrissent d'animaux et moi de nourriture humaine et d'autre Vampire…

Sur le dernier point elle grimace.

-Je voudrais savoir pour le soleil comment ça se passe ?

-pour les Cullen je ne sais pas, il y a différent type de vampire et je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux…pour moi le soleil pique un peu mais ne fais rien de plus…

-enfaite j'ai plein de question à te poser !

-Ok, mais avant je te préviens qu'il ne faut rien dire au Cullen à propos de moi !

-t'inquiète pas, je sais garder un secret !

-bien alors qu'es que tu veux savoir ?

-d'abord quel âge as-tu ? Et es que cela a une influence sur les choses.

-J'ai 204 ans…

Les yeux d'Isa s'arrondissent et elle finit par s'exclamer :

-Putain ! Mais c'est énorme !

J'éclate de rire.

-non ! Je suis plutôt jeune ! Le plus vieux d'entre nous doit avoir presque 2000 ans !

Elle en resta bouche bée je décidais donc de continuer mes explication :

-pour ta deuxième question … c'est compliqué, i grands types de vampires, les « morts » et les « non-morts ». Dans les deux cas les « nouveaux nés » sont très puissants, les nouveaux nés sont soit des humains fraichement transformé ou des « enfants ». Les transformés font donc partit des vampires « mort », tu me suis ?

Elle acquiesce donc je continu :

-pendant leur six premier moi ils sont incontrôlable…les enfants vampires sont plus calme, ils grandissent à une vitesse étonnante, en une semaine ils sont adulte. Ensuite la puissance des vampires morts décline avec les années et au bout de…800ans à peu près ils finissent souvent par mourir. Les vampires vivant eux gagnent en puissance avec l'âge mais ne regagne la puissance d'un nouveau-né uniquement vers ses 400 ans. Questions ?

-tu es morte ou vivante ?

-je suis vivante.

Elle parait soulagée.

-et les Cullen mort ou vivant ?

-eh bien…je ne sais pas, je pense qu'ils sont plutôt mort…aux USA nous sommes très peu à être vivant.

-ok, question suivante ! Pourquoi es-tu aux USA ?

-ah… c'est compliqué… pour faire simple, mon père doit surveiller les vampires, pour ça il engage des gardiens, un par régions. Celui de l'état de Washington étant mort, il faut le remplacer. Sauf que personne ne veut le poste. Donc il devait envoyer quelqu'un de la famille. Pas lui il a trop de travail, mon premier frère est introuvable, le deuxième surveille la France, il reste donc ma sœur ou moi à envoyer…normalement s'aurais dû être ma sœur…mais je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et être ici aurais fait tous le contraire…

Un silence pesant s'installa, au bout de quelques minutes Isa repris la parole :

-Que fait-on pour les Cullen ? Ta un plan ?

-oui, J'ai fait des plans quand j'ai vu que tu commencé à avoir des doutes sur Edward. Demain nous lui expliquerons que nous avons compris qui ils sont, lui, et sa famille. Mais pas un mot sur moi…je ne suis pas censé être gardien et personne ne doit savoir que l'état est … « mal » gardé.

-comment ça mal gardé ?

-bah ce qui doivent surveiller, ils ont une « formation » spéciale.

-ok, donc en dehors de ces quatre murs, je te prends pour une humaine.

-oui, et si Charly et dans la maison même « loin » dans la maison, tu me prends aussi pour une humaine.

Sur cette phrase le dit chef Swann entra :

-alors mes jolies vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Isa répond la première, apparemment mais explication lui on « plu » :

-Très bonne, et toi papa ?

-bah, comme d'hab.… qu'es qu'on mange ?

Ils c'étaient tous les deux tournés vers moi, hélas je n'avais rien préparé avec toutes ces questions je répondis donc gênée :

-euh…bah…des pizzas surgelées, sa vous va ?

Sur ce ils éclatèrent de rire.

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! (par contre je publierais le prochain chapitre, uniquement si j'ai un nombre convenable de review)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain en arrivant au lycée, Isa et moi avions fini de planifier notre action. En cours de biologie je le retiendrais à la sortie, elle arriverait et nous irions discutés chez Charly.

Notre cours de BIO se déroula en silence, mais avant qu'il est pus s'échapper je le retins par le bras, il avait l'air en colère, et lâcha sèchement :

-Quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on parle…

Je savais que maintenant mes yeux étaient devenus aussi dur que les siens. Il acquiesça silencieusement et me suivit dans le couloir, Isa nous rejoignit. Il prit sa voiture et nous suivit jusque chez Charly. Arrivé à la maison nous nous installâmes en silence autour de la table. Isa rompit le silence la première :

-Edward, nous…nous…nous pensons que tu n'es pas humain…

Le silence retomba, Edward me fixait, et étrangement je vis la tristesse emplir ses yeux. Ensuite il articula lentement une phrase :

-pourquoi n'avais-vous pas peur ?

La question me surpris, puis je me souvins quelle était plutôt logique, je répondais donc :

-si tu nous avais voulu du mal tu l'aurais déjà fait…

Sur ce-il grogna ensuite un petit sourire vint sur ses lèvres :

-vous êtes stupide de ne pas avoir peur…savez-vous ce que nous sommes ma famille et moi ?

-des vampires.

Isa avait répondu du tac au tac et Edward perdit sont sourire, de même son visage pris les traits d'une grande concentration. Puis il se leva et avant de partir ajouta :

-je préviendrais ma famille…a demain.

Et il ferma la porte. Isa me dévisageait perplexe… Le reste de la soirée nous fîmes comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain je me rendais avec appréhension en cours de BIO. Edward m'ignora royalement (je mis attendais nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé mais c'était de pire en pire). Mike vint comme à son habitude près de moi pour discuter avant le cours… il avait l'air… gêné. Je ne pressentais rien de bon, il prit une grande inspiration, et dit d'une trêve :

-Isabella Drac voulez-vous m'accompagnez au bal ?

Je restais muette…j'aimais bien Mike mais je n'aime pas les bals et je ne voulais pas y allais avec lui…que faire…soudain j'eus une idée !

-tu sais Mike…je crois que tu devrais plutôt y allais avec Jess, ça fait des semaines qu'elle attend que tu lui demande.

-ah…je…enfin tu…

\- je ne serais pas là de toute façon.

-désolé, ma famille l'invite à passer le weekend end chez nous.

QUOI ?! Mais qu'es que ?! Pour qui ce prenait-il ?! Edward venait de dire à Mike que je passais le Weekend chez lui ! Mike grogna et s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus. Edward me regardais, son sourire hyper craquant sur les lèvres.

-Merci qui ?

Son ton était enjoué mais cette intervention m'avait déplu.

-Mais qu'es qui ta pris ?!

Devant mon énervement il perdit son sourire et redevins grave :

-désolé je pensais que ça te rendrais service…

-et bien… c'est vrai que c'est arrangent… mais je déteste mentir !

Ma vie ici était déjà quasiment un mensonge permanent alors pas la peine dans rajouter.

-ce ne seras pas un mensonge… je comptais vraiment t'inviter… Isa aussi…maintenant que vous avez tout découvert, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous pensez !

Il sourit de nouveau et je fis de même. Nous nous fixâmes longtemps… mais dans la durée, la frustration réapparu dans les yeux d'Edward. Puis le cours commença et se déroula en silence.

En partant du lycée Éric et Tyler m'invite successivement au bal, et le plus naturellement du monde je me sers de l'excuse d'Edward, à croire qu'il savait ce qu'il allait se passé ! Je le remercier silencieusement et rentrais chez Charly. Cette nuit-là au lieu de mon habituel rêve j'en découvris un autre, trois personnes avec des larmes qui roulait le long de leurs joues (Tyler, Mike et Éric) et une qui souriait, de son sourire craquant…

Le lendemain Edward vint me voir avant le début des cours, il était tous sourires :

-Bonjour Bella !

Sa voix ressembler a du miel et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, voyant qu'il avait mon attention, il reprit :

\- Où veux-tu aller samedi prochain ?

-Quoi ?!

-et bien tu sais samedi prochain… t'es censée être avec ma famille…

-Oh, et bien…je ne sais pas…Isa et moi devions aller à Seattle.

-Ah…je ne savais pas que tu avais quelque chose de prévus…

Je réfléchissais étais se une bonne idée de l'invitée…

-alors je vous accompagnerais, ma famille ne sera pas du voyage en revanche.

Je rester muette quelques minutes avant de reprendre :

-c'est d'accord !

-je viendrais vous cherchez.

-si tu veux.

-on se voie en cours.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et disparu entre les voiture du parking. Le reste de la matinée passa à une allure effrayante. Je me fis virer du cours de math pour inattention (j'étais focaliser sur Edward) et je me désister finalement de la sortit à la Push. En arrivant dans la cafétéria je prié silencieusement pour le voir me sourire au lieu d'afficher sa froideur habituelle qu'il me servait depuis quelques semaines. Mais en arrivant dans la cafet'… il n'était pas la ! Enfin si je sentais son odeur mais ne le voyait pas… ses frères et sœur était à « leur » table, mais lui… soudain la voix d'Isa interrompis le fil de mes pensées :

-Eh ! Edward nous fait signe de venir !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se dirigée déjà vers la table où il était assis, je me résigner donc à la suivre. Il arboré se sourire craquant que j'aimais tant, je m'assis en face d'Edward et à côté d'Isa, le silence s'éternisa. puis il regarda par-dessus mon épaule et ricana, j'étais furieuse :

-Quoi ?! Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire ?!

Il rit de plus belle :

-tu as vraiment sale caractère, hein ?

-je n'aime pas que l'on se paye ma tête voilà tout.

-pour répondre à ta question…il ajouta la suite avec un petit sourire, ton petit copain se demande s'il ne devrait pas venir pour te « sauver ».

-de un, je n'ai pas de petit ami et de deux, je suis sure que tu te trompes !

-Et moi je suis sur du contraire ! La plus part des gens sont facile à déchiffrer… a l'exception de toi… et d'Isa.

Je grognai et Isa me regarda de biais, j'étais bonne pour une autre série de questions…Edward était désormais silencieux et pensif, il nous fixé avec une grande intensité … la sonnerie résonna et Isa partie aussi vite qu'elle put l'intensité du regard de notre « ami » l'avais déstabilisé. Je me levai aussi et vis qu'Edward ne bougeais pas :

-tu ne viens pas en cours ?

-séchais de temps en temps est bon pour la santé.

Je resté perplexe et m'en allé avec un simple « à plus tard ».

 **merci d'avoir lu et désolé pour ce chapitre un peu nul mais je n'avais pas beaucoup ni d'inspiration ni de temps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toi Silly girl. He ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie cette histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !**

Chapitre 6 :

En arrivant en cours tout le monde était assis mais le prof n'était pas là, en entrant tout le monde me dévisagea (surtout Mike), et tout le monde fis le silence tandis que je m'assois. Tout cela me mettait particulièrement mal alaise. Après encore quelques minutes de silence M. Banner entra, il avait des tas de carton sur les bras, il s'en débarrassa et distribua a tout le monde leurs contenus, il y avait une feuille cartonné avec 4 carrée, un étrange objet en forme de peigne édenté et un petit sachet bleu. Le prof démarra son cours et quand il prononça les mots « teste du groupe sanguin » je serré les dents, voilà qui expliquer l'absence d'Edward ! M. banner fit la démonstration sur Mike, puis continua sa tournée dans la classe, plus il continué et plus je serré les dents, je luttai contre ma faim, jusqu'à ce que…

Après un trou noir, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Mike, dans le couloir (encore trop près de cette odeur !) je voyais ses lèvres remué mais il ne me parvenait aucun son, au bout de quelques minutes la voix de celui-ci fini par me parvenir :

-Bella ? Bella ?

J'opiner lentement du chef et essayer de réordonné mais pensée (vous saviez que Mike avait un très joli cou…il fallait vraiment que j'arrête) Mike reprit :

-je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, t'es toutes blanches…

Je le fusiller du regard et il n'insista pas, il continué de me porter quand une voix derrière nous me héla, j'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille : Edward !

-que se passe-t-il ? Elle est blessée ?

Dans sa voix pointée de l'inquiétude et de la colère aussi, je sentis Mike se tendre contre moi :

-non elle s'est juste évanouit…le test sanguin, je vis Edward balancé la tête d'avant en arrière puis très facilement (même trop pour que ce soit humain), il m'arracha des bras de Mike.

-Toi retourne en cours je m'occupe d'elle.

Il avait un ton froid et cassant, Mike tenta de protester mais Edward c'était déjà éloigné à grand pas et me souriait, je n'avais pas la force de protester (sinon Mike en pâtirais…ou peut-être Edward…il est très appétissant lui aussi), la voix de celui-ci arrêta mais divagation :

-t'a mauvaise mine !

Tous cela s'embler l'amuser !

-tu t'es pas vu…grommelai-je

Je fermais les yeux et en combattant ma faim retombé dans les pommes.

Je me réveillé allonger dans l'infirmerie, j'étais seule avec Edward, ma faim était passé et ma bonne humeur revenu.

-enfin réveillée !

-je suis dans les vapes depuis combien de temps ?

-une bonne demi-heure ! Son sourire craquant était revenu, ce qui me fit aussi sourire.

-tu avais raison…déclarais-je

-j'ai toujours raison ! Il éclatât de rire (un son magnifique !...non mais qu'es que je dis !) a quel sujet ai-je était clairvoyant ?

-sécher est bon pour la santé !

Cette fois nous éclatâmes de rire en cœur.

-Eh bien ! Tu as repris des couleurs ! lança l'infirmière en rentrant dans la pièce coupant notre hilarité.

Après encore une demi-heure de convalescence l'infirmière me laissa sortir.

\- pourquoi tombes-tu dans les pommes ? me demanda Edward.

La question était étrange venant de lui, j'étais tentais de répondre _pour la même raison que toi_ , mais je me retins et répondis dans un demi mensonge :

-c'est l'odeur du sang…

-l'odeur ?

-ouais…trop beaucoup trop sucré…

Il sourit mais je vis une sorte de « danger » dans ses yeux.

-je ne peux pas te laisser retourner en cours ni conduire… je te ramène chez toi !

Sur ce il me reprit dans ses bras et m'amena jusqu'à sa Volvo, heureusement que j'étais venu avec Isa aujourd'hui. La chanson qui passé était un morceau de l'opéra _Carmen,_ pour avoir appris cette partie je la chantonnai à voix basse.

-tu connais ? me demanda Edward

-Oui, ma mère me l'a apprise.

S'en suivis un très long silence ou il s'abima dans ses pensée et moi je m'enfouissais dans la mélodie, si bien qu'il dut répéter deux fois mon nom avant que je ne réponde, après avoir capté mon attention il me posa sa question :

-À quoi ressemble ta mère ?

La question me dérouta un instant puis je me ressaisis :

-Eh bien…d'après mon père je suis son portrait cracher, a l'exception que je suis plus petite.

\- Pourquoi ta famille n'est pas venue avec toi ?

-Eh bien ils sont tous très occupé…

Nous étions devant chez Charlie, avant de descendre je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

-je te vois demain ?

-non.

La déception du se lire sur mon visage car il s'empressa d'ajouté :

-mais rappelle-toi, le weekend end prochain, Seattle !

Je souriais (niaisement) et refermais la portière.

Le lendemain fut une journée morne, de même le surlendemain. Par contre le dimanche nous eûmes la visite de Billy Black et de son fils Jacob, de grand amis de Charlie. Isa était partie faire du shopping à port –Angeles, me laissant donc avec ces trois hommes. Billy avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux blancs, les yeux noisette et était en fauteuil roulant. Son fils avait 16 ans, les cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. Je n'en sus pas plus d'eux car le match qu'il été venu voir démarra et je me rendais dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain j'essayer (en vain) de me débarrasser de Mike, Éric et Tyler. Jessica et Angela ont décidé d'aller acheter leur robes de bal demain, et mon supplier de venir les aider à choisir, je prévenais donc Charlie et Isa de mon programme du lendemain.

Dans la voiture de Jessica nous étions surexciter, j'adore le shopping !

Port-Angeles était une très joli petite ville, beaucoup plus grande que Forks (ce qui n'est pas dur à égaler).nous papotions sur les garçons quand Jessica lança quelque chose qui me laissa dubitative:

-Bella, je n'en reviens pas, tu éconduis tous les mecs mais pas Tyler… il n'a pourtant rien de spécial !

Je manqué de m'étouffer

-Quoi ?!

Angela reprit de sa voix calme :

-il raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il sera ton cavalier au bal de fin d'année.

-je t'avais dit que c'était un mensonge ! s'exclama Jess, c'est pour ça que Lauren te déteste, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton détachée.

Notre discussion s'arrêta ici car nous venions de trouvé le rayon des robes de soirée. Jess opta (après une longue délibération) pour une robe bustier noir, et Angela pour une jolie robe rose avec un drapée. Elles mon aussi dénicher une robe, je ne vais pas au bal mais elles ont insisté pour que j'achète quelque chose…une robe blanche serrer sous la poitrine et m'arrivant aux genoux, les épaules sous de la dentelle fine…elle était magnifique. Heureuse de nos achats nous ressortions bras dessus bras dessous en riant. Les filles décidèrent de se rendre au restaurant, et moi je décider de me promener sur la baie avant de les rejoindre, après avoir convenus un rendez-vous une heure plus tard je partais en direction de la mer et elle dans l'autre sens. Je me laissais flâner dans les rues en songeant au weekend end prochain que je passerais avec Edward…

Au bout d'un certain temps je décide de regarder où je me trouve…je m'étais perdu et me trouver entre de grand entrepôt de bateau. Soudain une odeur d'alcool et de sueur me parvint. Quatre hommes arrivaient dans ma direction…

Le premier était désormais à quelques mètres de moi…

Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute un des entrepôts, sa voix était pâteuse et son haleine empester l'alcool, mon cerveau était en ébullition que devais-je faire…courir…ou…les tuer.

-Mais t'es bonne toi…

-ouais t'es pas mal…

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine

-oh allez ! Ne joue pas les prudes…

J'allais lui collais ma main dans la figure quand une Volvo grise (que je connais trop bien) failli écraser un des hommes, Edward en descendis… les traits déformer par la rage :

-monte !

Son ton ne laisser pas de négociation possible j'obtempérer et monter dans sa voiture.

 **Voila ! Merci pour la lecture ! Désolé pour le retard de parution, mais suite à un incident technique je n'ai pas pu publier.** **J'aimerais votre avis !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silly girl . He : merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime mon histoire! désolé pour les chapitres courts mais avec le lycée j'ai pas énormément de temps mais là pendant les vacances j'essayerais de les faire un peu plus long, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Après avoir menacé du regard les quatre hommes, Edward remonta dans la voiture toujours aussi furieux et démarra en trombe, il écrasa l'accélérateur et prit le premier virage a toutes vitesse. Il était toujours dans une rage folle.

-tu vas bien ?

Sa voix me surpris elle n'était pas douce et mielleuse comme d'habitude mais dur et froide, et je sentais la rage y vibrai.

-oui, ma voix a moi ressemblez à un couinement.

Il reprit toujours aussi tendu :

-dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi…même une bêtise ! Il faut que je me calme…

Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, il s'arrêta sur un parking, et me fixa attendent que je dise quelque chose. Je finis par dire tous ce qui me passait par la tête :

-PI vaut 3,14159265359 La Transylvanie est une région du centre-ouest de la Roumanie, délimitée par les montagnes des Carpates. On l'appelle Ardeal en roumain, Erdély en hongrois, Siebenbürgen en allemand, Urdul en turc et Siedmiogród en polonais Superficie : 103 600 km² Population : 7,309 millions…

Il rit d'un rire amer mais il rit, il ferma les yeux et se cala sur le repose tête. Au bout d'un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, je m'aventurais a poser une question :

-ça va mieux ?

Ma voix était presque un murmure, et il me répondit sur le même ton :

-oui…enfin sa pourrait être pire…

Je regardais la pendule et poussais un petit cri qui fit sursauter Edward :

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? Sa voix eux des accents de panique

Je souris à l'expression qu'il affichait.

-pas de panique, c'est juste que Jessica et Angela m'attende depuis presque une demi-heure et QUELLES vont paniquée et que JE loge chez le shérif de Forks.

Cette fois il rit franchement :

-Ah, ah, tu m'as fait peur ! Mais il est vrai que nous ne devrions pas trop trainé sinon le chef Swann risquerait de lancer un avis de recherche national !

Nous rîmes en cœur et il remit le contact :

-où dois-je vous conduire Mademoiselle Drac ?

Je frissonnais quand il prononcé mon nom, son accent le faisait roulait d'une façon effroyablement sexy. Je tentais de ne rien laissais paraitre et répondis sur le même ton :

-à la _Bella Italia,_ chauffeur !

Je fus surpris qu'il connaisse la route (Jess avait dû me l'expliquer au moins trois fois) mais après tout il avait déjà du venir dans les environs.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire merci qu'il était déjà en train de m'ouvrir la portière en souriant :

-je t'invite à diner ! Sa voix avez repris toute sa douceur.

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit Jess et Angela débarquèrent. On voyait le soulagement sur leur visage mais celui-ci se transforma vite en surprise.

-Ou était tu ? demanda Jess soupçonneuse

-je me suis perdu…reconnu je piteusement. Et je suis tombé sur Edward !

-ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous pour le diner ?

-en faite…on a diné en t'attendant. Confessa Angela

-ça vous ennuis si je ramène Bella plus tard ?

-non non pas du tout… Angela me lançais des regards interrogateur et Jessica trépignait.

Elles nous dirent au revoir et partir. Edward me tendis le bras :

-Un diné avec un vampire ça te tente ? Il avait un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres et je prenais son bras en lui rendant son sourire.

Le restaurant était petit et chaleureux, Edward m'entraina dans une petit alcôve avec une table pour deux a l'intérieur, ici personne dans le restaurant ne pouvais nous apercevoir. Nous passions commande (Il n'avait rien voulu manger) et le sempiternel silence revint. Celui-ci me fis frissonner, sans rien dire il se lève, enlève sa veste et me la met délicatement sur les épaules. Il se rassoit et je murmure un merci. Après encore un silence je décide de commencé mon interrogatoire :

-j'ai quelques questions à te poser… je pouvais difficilement être plus honnête et plus franche.

Son petit sourire revint sur ses lèvres et d'un signe de tête m'invita a commencé :

-Que fais-tu à Port-Angeles ?

-question suivante. (Il souriait toujours)

\- Non, ce n'est pas du jeu !

-suivante.

La serveuse apporta mon assiette et je décidé de commencé à manger en ignorant Edward. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me décidais tout en mâchant sur ma question suivante, je déglutis et repris :

-ce n'est pas une question mais plutôt une théorie…il hausa les sourcils. Je pense que tu peux lire dans les pensées…à quelques exceptions près…

Il grogna et pris une mine renfrogné

-au début il n'y avait que toi…et puis après il y a eu Isa…

-Comment a tu su où j'étais et ce qui se passé ?

Il semblait mal alaise, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi, je mis ma main sur la sienne, elle était dure et froide comme le marbre. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux comme si le contact avec sa main était dangereux, quand il vit que je ne la retirais pas il plaça son autre main au-dessus de la mienne. Il prit une grande inspiration et me dis (toujours droit dans les yeux) :

-je t'ai suivi…comme je me raidis il sera plus fermement ma main mais toujours très précautionneusement. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te veux aucun mal…sur ce point il grimaça

-je sais que tu ne me feras rien…je voudrais juste savoir comment tu as réussi à me suivre et pourquoi tu le fait ?

Il enleva ses mains et s'abima dans ses pensées, je décidais donc de manger. Une fois mon assiette vide je reposai les yeux sur lui. Il me fixa et prit la parole :

-Tu te souviens surement de la première fois où nous nous sommes vues…j'acquiescer. Et bien depuis… je/ne/ peux /plus/ me passer/ de… toi…

Il avait détaché chaque mot, Il y avait une telle souffrance dans chacun d'eux. Je restai là muette et immobile, il continua :

-il y a…un démon dans ton sourire…et à chaque fois que je me retourne il est plus près…et je ne peux pas l'arrêter et je ne peux pas m'arrêter et, et, et je…enfin, il y a ton…odeur. Elle est absolument enivrante, je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissa quelques billet sur la table, se leva d'un bond et sorti, me laissant seule et médusée.

 **Chapitre un peu court mais je ne pouvais pas le coupais a un autre moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Silly girl. He : toujours un grand merci à toi, j'espère que l'histoire continue de te plaire !**

Chapitre 8 :

Après un instant de stupeur, je sortais du restaurant aussi calmement que je le pouvais. Il était dans sa voiture, la tête enfouis dans les bras sur le volant…il semble exténuer, que dois-je faire…le rejoindre ou… partir… « Je ne peux plus me passer de toi », c'est ce qu'il m'a dit il y a deux minutes.

J'ouvre la portière, et m'installe sur le siège passager. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je me laisse aller contre la vitre. Dans un silence presque mythique sa voix retentit :

-pourquoi… pourquoi t'a pas peur ?

Sa voix et étouffée par ses bras mais je sens la souffrance étrange qui y vibre souvent. J'essaye d'être la plus douce possible :

-je sais que tu ne me feras rien…

Il lâche un petit rire amer et vient fixer ses yeux d'or sur moi. Nous restons comme ça un long moment.

-tout à l'heure…tu as dit que tu ne pouvais plus te passé de moi…

-c'est vrai je déteste ne pas te savoir près de moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne veux pas que je sois là je partirais…

-non ! Enfin…je…je veux dire…si tu veux tu peux rester…

Son visage s'illumine et se fend d'une oreille à l'autre d'un sourire.

-c'est vrai ! Enfin…il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… tu vas t'énerver mais bon…

Je fais la moue, il est toujours très prévenant et étant donné les pincettes qu'il prend je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier cette révélation.

-enfaite, je…enfin…ça fait 2 mois qu'on s'est rencontré et…euh…ça fais deux semaines que…la nuit je te regarde dormir…

Je reste sans voix je suis tenté de le giflé mais je me contente de fermais les yeux et de respirais. Au bout d'un moment je repris :

-puis-je savoir POURQUOI ?!

-c'est…une sorte d'hobbies…

-Ton hobby c'est de regarder les gens dormir ?!

-je ne dors pas alors pour moi…c'est passionnant !

Je fis la moue et il démarre, le début de la route se fit dans le silence. Au bout de quelque kilomètres et de nombreux essaie pour camoufler son petit sourire (le mien aussi d'ailleurs) il me pose la question qu'il retient :

-Fâchée ? Son ton est léger je décide donc de continué en ce sens.

-Oui, très, ça ne se voit pas ? J'ajouté une moue très exagérer et nous éclations de rire.

-puis-je revenir ce soir ?...

Un ange passe.

-même si je te dis non, tu viendras…donc oui.

Cette joie indescriptible revient. J'en profité pour poursuivre mon interrogatoire :

-Edward…

-j'aime !

-Quoi ?!

-j'aime quand tu prononces mon nom…ton accent le rend très…il frémit, et moi je rougis. Excuse moi je t'ai coupé la parole…continu !

-quel âge as-tu ?

Il perdit un peu son sourire.

-dix-sept ans.

-depuis combien de temps ?

-depuis…presque cent ans…

Il était beaucoup plus jeune que moi, il a presque l'âge de ma petite sœur.

-pourquoi tu peux sortir au soleil ? (cette question le fit rire)

-le soleil ne me fait rien…sauf que…je « brille » au soleil.

-de quoi vous nourrissez vous ?

Il grimaça.

-d'animaux seulement.

Il reprit ses traits crispé.

-c'est très difficile pour toi, en ce moment ?

-oui…

-alors que tu n'as même pas faim…

-qu'en sait tu ?

-t'es yeux, il son doré quand tu es rassasié et noir quand tu as faim.

-observatrice !

Je ne répondis rien, enfaite tous les vampires avez cela, je me demande (et je ne peux pas posez la question) comment il fait pour ne pas avoir de lentilles et de yeux or, les miens reste toujours rouge.

Arrivais devant chez Charly, je descendais en silence comme d'habitude, mais j'entendis Edward grognai, je me tournais vers lui, il avait l'air contrarié :

-mon père veut me voir ce soir…je ne peux pas venir cette nuit…

-eh bien…tu n'as qu'à venir demain !

Il me sourit et je ferme la portière, mais il baisse la fenêtre :

-je te garde une place à la cantine ajoutât-il son sourire craquant aux lèvres.

La Volvo fut engloutie dans la nuit. J'entré et aller directement me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je suis stupéfaite, Edward, parfait, m'attend devant chez moi accoudé à sa Volvo gris argent, a côté ma vielle camaro fais office de joujou. Il me tient la portière et retourne à une vitesse surnaturelle du côté conducteur. Le trajet se fais très vite (trop vite), il roule presque deux fois au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse autorisés, mais j'aime la vitesse, je conduis beaucoup plus vite sur cette route d'ailleurs. C'est seulement en arrivant au lycée qu'il rompt le silence :

-Mademoiselle n'a pas de questions aujourd'hui ?

-Malheureusement pour toi, je crains que si…ou sont tes frères et sœurs ?

-ils ont pris la voiture de Rosalie…il se gara à côté d'une magnifique mustang rouge. Un peu tape a l'œil, hein ?

-plutôt oui, pourquoi avez-vous des voitures pareilles ?

-c'est un péché mignon, il lâcha un petit rire, tu peux parler avec ta Camaro !

Nous rions en cœur quand Jess me saute littéralement dessus

-BELLA ! Désolé Edward mais je te l'emprunte !

-Bien, on se voit à la cafétéria Bella. Là il me fait son sourire hyper craquant et…un clin d'œil ! (Je crois que je vais m'évanouir !)

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment Jess mais je savais qu'elle me parlait de la soirée quelle avait passé avec Mike, nous nous séparons pour aller à notre première heure de cours mais avant cela elle me met en garde :

-tout à l'heure je veux TOUT et absolument TOUT savoir sur toi et Edward !

Je ris intérieurement, avant de me demandais ce que j'allais lui raconté !il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien entre lui et moi. Tous le cours de français parlé de …. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi en fait, j'étais absorbée dans mon débat intérieur. Edward me surpris (encore une fois) en m'attendent à la sortie du cours.

-Que fais-tu là ? L'interrogeais-je

-le professeur nous a libérer avant la sonnerie…et j'ai lu quelque chose dans l'esprit de Jessica…

Une lueur démente brillait dans ses prunelles dorée.

-elle veut savoir si nous sommes ensemble…je laissé échapper un couinement de stupeur. Elle se demande aussi si cela ne parait pas déplacé en Roumanie…

-si ça l'est… mais je suis sur quelle ne se formalisera pas la dessus ! Qu'es que je vais lui dire !

-et bien j'ai une petite idée…La lueur dans ses yeux se raviva. Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas avoir a donné d'explication est…de lui dire que nous sommes ensemble.

Il avait dit ça calmement tout en remettant mes mèches folles à leur place, inutile de dire que je frôlé la crise cardiaque (même si c'est impossible). Là il tourna les talons et me laissa en plan. Je me dirigeais vers le cours de math, tout en réfléchissants a sa proposition, et au éventuel et supposable sous-entendu qu'il faisait.


	9. Chapter 9

Silly girl. He : merci !

Chapitre 9 :

Jessica m'attendais devant la salle, elle sautille sur place et l'excitation brille dans ses yeux.

-Allez vient ! On va se mettre au fond ! Je veux tout savoir !

Je ne dis rien et elle m'entraine par le bras jusqu'au fond de la salle. Elle se met à chuchoter :

-qu'es qui s'est passé hier soi ?!

-Il m'a invité a diné et ensuite il m'a ramené chez les Swan.

-c'était un rendez-vous ?

Je n'avais pas prévu cette question…

-non…j' ai était plutôt surprise de le rencontrer.

Elle parait déçu…elle aurait certainement voulu quelque ragots.

-mais…il est passé te prendre ce matin, non ?

-oui…mais ça aussi c'était une surprise !

-vous comptez-vous revoir ?

-je vais avec lui à Seattle samedi…

-Ouah ! Edward Cullen !

Elle dit cela un peu trop fort et le professeur la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle reprend alors en chuchotent :

-tu es drôlement courageuse…je lève les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, d'accepter d'être seule avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

Sa réflexion m'avait choquée.

-il est si…si intimidant !

Je l'ignorai et écouté Mr. Varner. Au bout d'un moment elle me chuchote à l'oreille :

-il te plaît, hein ?

-oui, admis-je en rougissant.

Pour changer de sujet je commence a parlé de Mike, j'étais sûr que Jess mordrait à l'hameçon, nous passons donc la fin de l'heure à discuter sur ce sujet et l'heure suivante aussi.

Edward m'attendait devant la cafétéria, nous entrons en silence, dans la cantine tout le monde nous observe, enfaite… _IL_ m'observe aussi…il ne dit rien mais ses yeux ne cesse de revenir sur moi. Après avoir acheté notre nourriture nous nous asseyons à la même table que la dernière fois, il rompt le silence en premier :

-une des choses que tu as dites à Jessica me…perturbe.

-ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes ! Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas tous ce que j'ai dans la tête !

Il fait semblant de bouder :

-mais je veux savoir !

Nous rions à la petite fois qu'il a prise. Puis il reprend tristement :

-tu penses vraiment que…que tu m'aime plus que je ne t'aime…

-je…enfin…oui…

-tu as tort… maintenant il chuchote.

Je plonge alors dans la tendresse qui a envahi ses yeux.

-bien que j'essaye de t'enlever de ma tête…la vérité c'est que je suis perdu sans toi…

Je pique un fard et reste muette. Nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux et…je fonds sur place ! Un petit sourire germe sur son visage, et une lueur malicieuse apparait dans ses yeux :

-j'ai encore une question…lance t il a la cantonade. Si…si je t'avais invité au bal…tu saurais venu ?

-je pense…que j'aurais accepté mais…j'aurais prétexté quelque chose pour ne pas être la…

-pourquoi ?

-je n'aime pas dansé…

-accepterais tu que nous fassions autres chose que d'aller à Seattle ?

-oui…mais a une condition !

Il se renfrogna :

-oui ?...

-tu me laisse conduire !

Là il explose de rire et moi aussi, ce qui nous vaut de nombreux regard ahuris.

-d'accord, je vais réfléchir ou nous pourrions aller !

-j'ai une question moi aussi…

-je commence à me méfier de tes questions.

-ne t'inquiète pas…je voulais juste savoir, comme tu ne manges rien…ce que tu préfères manger ?

Il ricane et me chuchote :

-le puma…Emmett lui préfère les ours…

Son petit sourire se réduit quand il voie que je souris, je n'aime pas le sang d'animaux…a part celui des ours, il est très sucré et en grande quantité.

-je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?!

-rien c'est juste que vous ressemblez tous les deux à votre plat préférer.

Son sourire revient

-toujours aussi observatrice…

Il se fend d'un large sourire et je m'applique à lui rendre le même. Nous restons un moment les yeux dans les yeux, puis nous nous rendons en cours de biologie…main dans la main !

 **Désolé pour le chapitre un peu court mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps d'écrire…j'essayerais (peut-être) dans posté un autre ce weekend.**


	10. Chapter 9 suite

Chapitre 9 suite :

Nous avons passé toutes la fin de journée a discuté et je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il soit devant chez moi avec sa Volvo argent…il m'attend dans la voiture, comme d'habitude le trajet se fait en silence, avant de partir pour notre premier cours il m'annonce avec son petit sourire malicieux :

-ce midi c'est moi qui pose les questions !

Et là il me plante au milieu du couloir…je suis perplexe…quel question va-t-il me posé…je passe toute la matinée à me torturer sur ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me demander, des fois il est vraiment étrange…ou…es que…es qu'il aurait deviné que je suis un vampire ? Je me rends un peu la boule au ventre à la cafétéria. Il m'attend assis à notre table…son sourire craquant aux lèvres, je vais acheter mon repas et vient m'assoir près de lui :

-alors que veux-tu savoir ?

Son sourire malicieux me fait comprendre qu'il voit ma « peur »

-alors…quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Quoi ?! Juste ça ! Je comprends mieux son sourire…il se moque de moi ! Je me suis montée la tête toute seule !

-c'est le blanc.

-j'avais raison sur cette hypothèse.

-parce que tu fais des suppositions sur moi maintenant ?

-tu es têtu, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu penses, alors je fais des hypothèses.

POV /Edward\

Enfaite je n'ai pas fait mes hypothèses tout seul, hier Esmée (ma mère) et Alice (ma sœur) étaient en grande discussion sur Bella, elles ont fait un tas de suppositions et attendent que je leurs confirment…je ne pouvais décemment pas lui raconté ça je faisais donc ma petite enquête incognito, pour la première question Alice avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas voir le futur de Bella mais son présent vestimentaire oui, elle avait remarqué qu'elle porté presque toujours du blanc, ce qui rajoutée a sa grande pâleur, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui elle porte une chemise et un pantalon blanc, je décide de passé à la question suivante :

-quelle est ton style musical préférer ?

Esmée à parier sur la musique classique et Alice sur la Pop.

-Eh bien… ça va peut-être te paraitre étrange mais…j'adore les vielles chanson roumaine…peu de gens les connaisse…

-effectivement c'est… « Étrange ».

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…je me demande a quoi ça ressemble…

-quel est ton film préférer ?

-Alice aux pays des merveilles.

-ton livre préférer ?

-Alice aux pays des merveilles également.

-que font tes parents ?

Je la vois rougir et…ses yeux…ils deviennent humides…

-Eh bien…mon père est banquier…et…ma mère…est décédée…

Une larme roule sur sa joue, je l'attrape et m'excuse, puis elle me dit de continuer mes questions, je décide d'éviter tout le sujet familial :

-as-tu des animaux ?

-oui, en Roumanie j'ai un cheval.

-ton plat préféré ?

-le Sarmale, c'est notre plat national.

Encore une chose qui m'est inconnu.

-tu pourras m'en faire un jour ?

-Euh…je demanderais plutôt à ma sœur si j'étais toi…

Elle éclate d'un rire contagieux, nous nous calmons et je reprends mon interrogatoire :

-tu parles quelles langues ?

-Roumain, Anglais, Français, Espagnol, Norvégien et Chinois !

-C'est impressionnant !

Là je joue les étonné je parle deux langues de plus qu'elle : p

-as-tu peur de quelque chose ?

-c'est un secret…

Je vois à son sourire malicieux qu'elle ne me dira rien de plus. Nous continuons ainsi tous l'après-midi et le soir je la ramène. Je vois qu'il fait nuit et je grogne :

-la nuit est tellement prévisible…c'est minable d'être prévisible à ce point.

Elle rit avant d'ajouter.

-J'aime bien la nuit…sans elle on ne verrait pas les étoiles…

 **Voilà l'autre moitié du chapitre, encore désolé du retard.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

POV/Bella\

Les jours qui suivent Edward me prend et me ramène tous les jours, et étrangement…tous les jours Billy et Jacob sont à la maison, Isa est parti voir sa mère en Floride et je me retrouve seul avec eux, la compagnie de Charlie ne me dérangent pas, mais Billy et son fils sont…antipathiques, ils m'énervent ! Ils se sentent tellement supérieur ! Une fois Billy c'est même permis de me dire que je ferais mieux d'éviter les Cullen ! Je sens à l'odeur du vieil indien qu'il fut un loup-garou, quand à son fils…ces trucs là son génétique, et pourtant il n'a pas une odeur de loup…bon moi je n'ai pas l'odeur de vampire…en tout cas j'ai intérêt à me méfier.

Les jours passèrent et LE samedi arriva. Edward m'attendait devant la maison, magnifique, sculptural, tous simplement parfait…

-Bonjour, lance-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-près pour une belle journée ?

-tout à fait, tu ne me demande pas où on va ?

-laisse-moi deux minutes ! J'ai passé toute la nuit à me torturée pour savoir où nous allons alors une minute de plus ou de moins ne change pas grand-chose !

-eh bien…

Il laisse le temps s'écouler indéfiniment.

-eh bien, quoi ?!

-j'attends que deux minutes passe pour te le dire !

Il affiche un petit sourire narquois qui m'irrite au plus haut point, je monte furieuse dans ma camaro, il me rejoint quelque instant plus tard.

-je te propose une balade en forêt !

-ça me va ! Où en forêt ?

Il m'indique la route à suivre au fur et à mesure, il ne cesse de s'étonnée de ma conduite, il m'imaginait conduire comme une grand-mère ! Non mais pour qui se prend-il celui-là ! Nous passons toute la matinée a marchait à travers la forêt, si je lui avais dit que j'étais aussi un vampire nous aurions mis seulement quelques minutes. Aux alentours de midi nous arrivons dans une clairière…je pensais que nous pourrions rester à l'ombre tout la journée…le soleil me pique et je vois qu'il n'y a rien pour m'en protéger dans cet endroit, Edward et le premier à aller au soleil et…

…

…

Je reste muette, bouche bée… j'ai déjà vu des vampires brillait mais lui…on dirait qu'il est ornée de diamant ! Il sourit devant mon air médusé, je fini par réussir a prononcé quelque mots :

-tu…tu es…

-monstrueux ?diabolique ?

-magnifique !

Son sourire se fane puis revient encore plus large qu'avant. Nous passâmes l'après-midi a regardais les oiseaux et a discutés, il me demanda au moins une centaine de fois à quoi je pensais quand j'étais silencieuse. Avant de partir alors que nous étions à peine rentrée à l'ombre des arbres (comme c'est bon de ne plus être poignarder par ce putain de soleil !), il me saisit brusquement par le bras.

-excuse-moi…je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

Il semblait penaud et…intimidé !

-tu ne m'as pas fait mal, arrête de t'inquiéter.

Il prit une grande inspiration

-Bella…à chaque fois que je te vois j'essaye de te le dire mais…je flippe et je ne le fais jamais, ma gorge se serre et les mots ne veulent pas sortir…mon cœur bat plus fort, mes mains tremble…j'ai un feu à la place du cœur et je n'ai plus peur du noir, j'ai une rivière à la place de l'âme et toi tu es un bateau…ça n'a jamais était aussi facile d'être moi-même…Bella…je t'aime…

Je restai la sous le choc…je ne m'attendais pas à ça…je suis tiré de mes pensée par un toussotement, il me regarde timidement…? Oh ! Oui ! Ma réponse ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire et je commence à bredouiller :

-je…je…moi… moi aussi !

Son visage s'illumine, il se penche me demande la permission et m'embrasse tendrement…nous restons là quelques minutes à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux, les siens sont remplis d'une tendresse incomparable. Nous décidons néanmoins de commencer à repartir, main dans la main, au bout de quelque mette il m'attrape brusquement et me jette sur son dos, je pousse un petit cri de surprise.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nous ramenais entier et en moins de deux, c'est fou ce que tu es légère !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliqué qu'il commença à courir. Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard nous étions près de ma voiture. Edward était rapide très rapide, je ne pense pas pouvoir le battre à la course bien que je sois plus âgé. Il me fit descendre de son dos et m'embrassa à nouveau, plus fougueusement cette fois. Nous repartîmes le cœur léger en direction de chez Charlie, il râla pendant la moitié du voyage en me disant que j'étais bien stupide de mettre ainsi ma vie en danger. Il aller falloir que je lui dise que je n'étais pas humaine, de un pour qu'il arrête de se moquer a tout bout de champ et de deux parce qu'il m'a fait confiance en me révélant sa nature. L'autre moitié du chemin il me raconta sa vie avant d'être un vampire et comment Carlisle l'avait sauvé, je crois que maintenant j'adore Carlisle ! Il me parle aussi des autres membres de sa famille et de leurs facultés. Devant chez Charlie, il me posa la même question qu'il m'avait posé une semaine au pare avant :

-puis-je revenir ce soir ? Je ne suis pas venu depuis la semaine dernière !

Il prit un air faussement innocent qui me fit éclater de rire.

-si tu veux…

Nous entrons dans la maison et je commence à préparer le repas tout en discutant avec lui, c'est très étrange de voir comment il n'ait pas assorti au décor ! Tout est tellement banal alors qu'il est…vous m'avez compris ! Un moment il balance comme ça de but en blanc :

-tu es très intéressante a observé…j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur toi comme ça !

-comme quoi ?

-tu ne peux pas aller te couché sans une tasse de thé…d'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que tu parles en dormant !


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Attends, quoi ?! Je parle en dormant !

-attends ?! Qu'es que j'ai dit ?!

-j'en sais rien tu parles dans ta langue…et même si je savais quelque chose je le garderai pour moi…

Mm… il faut que je lui dise… comment vais-je dire ça : _Ah, au faite je suis un vampire_ , ou _un dernier petit détail maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je suis un vampire_ ou encore _Dracula ça te dit quelque chose ?_

-Bella ?

-hein ? Quoi ?

-je ne sais pas ça fait 5 minutes que tu sembles ailleurs…

-ouais, je réfléchissais à un truc…

Je vois un petit sourire étiré ses lèvres.

-et a quoi tu réfléchi ?

Je m'apprêter à lui répondre et pris une grande inspiration.

-Bella ? Je suis rentrée !

Oh mon dieu Charlie ! Je fis signe a Edward de monter.

-je suis ici Charlie !

Il vient me rejoindre et s'affale sur la chaise où Edward était élégamment assis il y a quelque secondes a peine.

-alors bonne journée ?

-oui, nos réserves de poisson viennent de faire un bond ! Et toi ta journée ?

-bien, j'ai fait tous ce que j'avais prévu ! (et même plus…) bon je vais me coucher je suis épuiser, tu as ton diner dans la microonde.

-d'accord, bonne nuit !

Je monte les escaliers et claque la porte de ma chambre, Edward est là allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête les pieds dans le vide. Il faut que je lui parle, je m'approche du lit, l'inquiétude doit se lire sur mon visage car il se redresse et reprend son sérieux, je m'assois près de lui et il replace une de mes mèches folles derrière mon oreille, avant de me murmurer a l'oreille :

-tu semble bien inquiète…

-je…j'ai plusieurs choses à t'avouer…

Il se renfrogne et me fait signe de continuer.

-tout d'abord c'est à cause de moi que tu ne peux pas lire dans l'esprit d'Isa, et celui de Charlie quand il est dans la maison.

Là je vois qu'il ne comprend pas tout, je n'aurais pas dû commencer par là.

-Qu'es que tu veux dire par « ta faute » ?

-Eh bien…je…je suis un vampire…

Un grand blanc suit ces aveux. Edward s'écroule sur le lit et grommelle un « je m'en doutait » suivi d'un nouveau silence.

-je crois que j'ai vu ça un jour dans l'esprit de Carlisle…que je sois un vampire t'es égal…donc que tu en soi un aussi…n'a pas d'importance !

Il finit sa phrase par un grand sourire et m'embrasse tendrement.

-désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt…mais c'était censé être un secret…

-pourtant Isa est au courant ?non ?

-oui mais je sais quelle ne diras rien.

-comment fais-tu pour que je ne puisse pas lire dans leurs pensées ?

-et bien, comme toi, Alice ou Jasper, j'ai un don, je suis une sorte de bouclier anti vampire. Carlisle ne tant a pas « montrer » plus à mon sujet ?

-non, enfin…dans son « image » tu étais avec une personne qui t'es identique et un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau extrêmement blanche.

-la femme c'est ma mère et l'homme mon père…le roi Dracula…

Son visage passe par une centaine d'expression différente et fini par se figé en un grand sourire.

-alors comme ça…je sors avec la reine des vampires !

Il me fait alors une révérence digne des plus grands et j'explose de rire.

-je vais pouvoir te présenter à ma famille ! Je craignais qu'en tant qu'humaine tu ne sois en danger mais la ça change tout !que dirais tu de venir samedi prochain ?

-d'accord ! Mais…il faut que toute ta famille garde le secret, les vampires ne doivent pas savoir et c'est saloperie de bâtard galeux de loups-garous encore moins !

Il éclate de rire.

-quel langage fleuri ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous ne les apprécions gère, et pour l'instant ils ne sont que trois, nous sommes en supériorité numérique.

-je ne veux qu'en même pas tenté le diable !

Il m'enlace et souris dans mon cou, avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. J'entends Charlie débarrassé et je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je passe dans la salle de bain maintenant. Je mets fin à notre baiser et il grogne. Je prends un malin plaisir à le frustrer.

-je te préviens tu vas regretter de me faire souffrir à ce point !

-dois-je te rappeler que TU devrais avoir peur de moi !

Nous rions encore de bon cœur, quel douce soirée… me rappelant que je dois partir pour la salle de bain, j'attrape mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette.

-M'accorderiez-vous quelque instants d'humanité, sir ?

-vos désirs son des ordres madame !

Je m'éclipse sur un petit nuage. Je pris mon temps sous la douche mais m'habiller en vitesse éclair (et oui les vampires sont du genre rapide), ma chemise de nuit en soie blanche me colle à la peau et mes cheveux coule dans mon dos, ce qui n'arrange rien je les ramène donc en une tresse sur le côté, je file ensuite rejoindre mon prince charmant.

Edward /POV\

Je la soupçonne de me faire languir en passant tout ce temps dans la salle de bain, d'habitude elle ne prend pas autant de temps !

Ça me laisse du temps pour réfléchir, récapitulons : c'est un vampire, c'est une reine et c'est ma petite amie…tout est normal, dans la vie la plus normal d'un vampire normal ! Je l'entends rentrais…elle est magnifique…son pyjama lui colle légèrement a la peau, je remarque que celle-ci est presque aussi blanche que sa chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux sont élégamment attaché dans une tresse et son parfum empli la pièce, une délicate odeur de menthe poivré. Je me presse de la rejoindre, je l'enlace et l'embrasse avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, je m'enivre de ce parfum jusqu'à ce qu'il me face tournée la tête, notre baisé prends fin et nous sommes à bout de souffle, elle rit et nous nous installons sur son lit, j'ai quelques questions à lui posé….


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

POV /Edward\

Elle m'avait posé des questions quand je lui ai avoué être un vampire, maintenant c'était à moi :

-alors commençons si tu veux bien…

Elle opine du chef et se blottit contre moi, nous nous sommes installées sous la couette…tiens ça me donne une idée de question :

-comment ça ce fait que tu ais froid ?

Ma question la surprend.

-Eh bien…attends mais soit t'es stupide, ce dont je doute, soit…Carlisle, il vous a déjà parlé des autres vampires ?

-quelque fois…mais qu'es que ça change, une fois que t'es morts ? Tu ne sens plus rien ?non ?

Elle pousse un long soupir et je la vois réfléchir à toute vitesse :

-bon alors….en fait, il y a plusieurs type de vampire…les deux grands type sont les morts et les non-morts. Moi je suis née vampire alors que toi tu l'ais devenu. La royauté dont je suis originaire est depuis des millénaires une royauté vivante. Alors que les volturis votre royauté est morte. Tu me suis ?

-donc si je comprends bien… _du bist nicht_ _tot?_ (tu n'es pas morte?)

-nein, je suis née comme ça.

-et….que mange les vampires vivant ?

Elle rit, je ne vois pas ce que ma question a de drôle !

-comme tous les vampires ! Du sang…

-je…je te croyais différente….du moins sur ce point…

-je suis différente, la plupart des vampires vivant boivent du sang humains et ont beaucoup de mal à se nourrir de sang animal, il n'est pas assez…euh…je ne sais pas ce qu'il manque dedans mais ça ne sert à rien. Ma famille est différente…nous nous nourrissons seulement d'une personne…elle et toujours elle, ou un membre de sa famille. Le seul problème est que se doit être du sang de vampire….ou d'un animal…toujours le même. La solution que nous avons trouvé c'est de boire le sang des membres de notre famille, et de se choisir un animal chacun.

-et quel animal a tu choisi ?

Une lueur malicieuse apparait dans ses yeux.

-tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-non, je ne me souviens pas qu'une charmante humaine m'ai dit quelle aimé mangeais de l'ours !

Elle rit et je fini par éclater de rire moi aussi. Après avoir repris ses esprits elle m'explique.

-tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je souriais quand tu m'avais annoncé que le plat préférer d'Emmett …et bien c'est le même !

-tu pourras venir chasser avec nous alors !

-avec plaisir !

Je soude mes lèvres aux siennes et nous restons là un long moment, je sens qu'elle commence à s'endormir, je l'entoure de mes bras et s'assoupie en murmurant un : je t'aime. Bon je continuerais mon interrogatoire demain.

 **Je voudrais savoir si vous souhaiter qu'Edward (ou Bella) pose une question en particulière, ou fassent quelque chose ?**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 14

Quel bonheur…Edward est là, il me sourit :

-bonjour ma belle, bien dormie ?

Je pousse un petit grognement de satisfaction, et il m'embrasse si tendrement que je crois fondre. Il me lâche et sort du lit, je l'imite et par me poster devant ma garde-robe, que vais-je mettre ? Non ! Déjà qu'a l'on nous faire aujourd'hui ? Je me retourne et je vois Edward sur son portable, le front plissé, l'air soucieux. Je me place derrière lui et l'enlace :

-que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air bien soucieux mon Roméo…

-Eh bien, la famille Montaigu, ayant appris que Roméo a déclaré sa flamme a Juliette, ils souhaitent la rencontré…

-je me demandé justement ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui !

-Eh bien…je vais aller les aider à préparer ton arriver !

-Attention, il y a des règles pour les visites royales !

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse.

-A toute à l'heure !

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit il s'éclipse par la fenêtre. Bon je suppose que j'aurais les détails (notamment l'adresse) plus tard, et bien je vais aller prendre mon petit déj. Charlie est parti et j'ai la maison pour moi. Une fois que j'ai fini de mangé, je me reposte devant mon armoire et me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il fait plutôt beau et j'opte pour une combinaison blanche et or. J'envoie un message à Edward pour savoir où je dois me rendre. En attendant je commence à lire (pour au moins la 10 ème fois) Macbeth de Shakespeare. Sa réponse arrive au bout d'une demi-heure, il vient me chercher, dans 15 minutes. Je commence donc à faire un peu de rangement et laisse un mot à Charlie, si je pars sans prévenir il risque de mettre un avis de recherche. Ça m'étonne…j'ai l'impression que nous faisons partie de la même famille alors que je le connais depuis seulement quelque mois !

Edward fini par arriver… cette stupide Volvo est tellement ostentatoire !

-et bien alors ma belle ? Pas contente de me revoir ?

Il a dû voir que je faisais une drole de tête.

-tu ne trouve pas ta voiture un peu…tape à l' oeil ?

-dis la propriétaire de Camaro, orange qui plus est !

-bon ok ! Monte avant que je ne m'emporte !

Il rit en m'ouvrant la portière et encore quand il s'installe derrière le volant, puis il reprend son sérieux :

-Pas trop stressé ?

-non…je connais Carlisle et les autres mon l'air plutôt sympathique alors…

-si tu avais était humaine tu serais stupide de venir.

-mais je ne le suis pas, ni humaine, ni stupide et a part si vous êtes cannibale je ne risque pas grand-chose !

-cannibale ? C'est toi qui boit du sang de vampire je te signale !

-seulement les criminels et le condamné à mort !

\- c'est toi qui décide de la vie ou de la mort ? Ce n'est pas juste !

-si nous avons un tribunal ! Tous les 5 ans nous passons en revue tous les vampires du monde et durant les 5 années suivantes nous traquons et tuons ce qui sont condamnées, JE ne choisis pas qui vit ou qui meurt !

Le reste du trajet s'effectue dans un silence pénible. Nous finissons par arriver devant une immense maison, elle est entourée par la forêt et d'immense baie vitré laisse entrée la lumière.

-Edward…c'est magnifique !

Il me fait un petit sourire contrit, et viens m'ouvrir la portière. Quand je sors il prend tendrement mon visage dans ses mains en coupe et me murmure un :

-pardon.

Avant de m'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde.


End file.
